


Life is But a Dream [PODFIC]

by DesireeArmfeldtPodfic (DesireeArmfeldt)



Category: due South
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, POV Multiple, POV Third Person Limited, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Call of the Wild, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldtPodfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ray wakes up, it is with a feeling of sadness, though he can’t quite remember the dream.</p><p>    When Fraser awakens, the tension he’s felt since this case began is overlaid with a melancholy he cannot explain.</p><p>Podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/397891">Life Is But A Dream</a> by mizface.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life is But a Dream [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Life is but a Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/397891) by [mizface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizface/pseuds/mizface). 



[Link to stream or download small-size file. ](https://www.box.com/s/r1izjmrp8hweds1u8cu6) This version has some background sound distortion audible if you listen at high volume.

[Link to stream or download higher-quality file. ](https://www.box.com/s/0ekmqy29hkr2k91bxlw5) This version gets rid of the distortion (as far as I can tell), but takes up a lot more space. You pays your money and you takes your choice. Except they're both free.

Technical note: if the link doesn't work, it may be because I've exceeded the monthly bandwidth on my Box account and can't have people view/download files until it resets. However, as far as I can determine, Box thinks I'm over the limit and is allowing access anyway. Who knows?


End file.
